A Big Surprise
by Brittany Pierce
Summary: When Katie over hears James talking about her, she decides to ignore it. Jatie One Shot.


**Hi! So I just wanted to let you guys know that this is my fourth story and third one-shot. I love writing and reading one shots because they are so short! Anyways, this story is in Katie's POV (Point of View). I hope you guys like my stories and please check out my other stories as well. Please follow and review this story for now. Enjoy!**

I walked down the street towards the Palm Woods. Making my way through all the people standing in front of a coffee shop that didn't have good coffee at all. Thoughts kept on racing around in my head. I had my purple dress on and my hair was in a perfect braid. The purple flats on my feet complimented the purple dress. As I started walking on the path towards the Palm Woods, I noticed James talking to Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. I hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation.

"Where is Katie?" Kendall asked.

"I think she went for a walk," James muttered.

"Oh."

"Hey, did you see that purple dress she was wearing?"

"Yeah. Isn't it cute?"

"Yup."

"But I don't think I can allow her to wear it."

"Why not? She's twenty already."

"Well, I'm twenty six and her older brother!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall, so about tomorrow. Can I ask her?"

"No, James. I already told you it's bad for you to ask someone younger than yourself."

"Please, Kendall!" James pleaded.

"No, I won't allow it!"

"What are they talking about?" I thought. That's when it hit me: Is James talking about me? I mean, Kendall wouldn't get so overprotective over anyone but his precious baby sister. Maybe I'm correct. Just maybe. James was still arguing with Kendall, when I pretended to just get back from the coffee shop.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey," All the boys turned around and said to me.

"I'm going to the apartment, alright?"

I faked a smile and a little girly laugh.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Is she okay? Or is she an _alien_?" Carlos said, trying to sound all scary.

"Carlos, my baby sister isn't an alien. Don't say that!" Kendall said sternly.

"Geez!" Carlos muttered.

As I walked away, James started running after me.

"Hey, I need to ask you something."

My body started to tense. What was he going to ask me? Am I the one he was talking about with Kendall? I mean, that's the only logical explanation…

"Listen…," James started.

That's when I panicked about what he was going to say to me so I lightly put my pointer finger on his lips so he would stop talking.

"Katie…," James started.

I couldn't hear him well because my finger made his voice muffled.

"See you soon! Bye!" I said.

I rushed off the path, entered the Palm Woods and took the elevator up to James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and I's shared apartment. Of course. Mom had to move back to Minnesota. In a time like this. I rushed to our apartment and opened the door. I sat on the orange couch in the living room and started to think. When I was in the middle of my brilliant thinking, the door opened and in walked James.

"Katie…," James started.

"No! No! No!" I whispered.

I started to run to my room when James grabbed me on my wrist and tried to kiss me but luckily I moved away.

James looked confused.

"Nice to see you, but, I'm going back to the pool now. Bye!" I said.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, why would you think that?"

I laughed nervously while gathering my bathing suit, sunscreen, and the key to our apartment.

"Katie…"

James tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away.

I sighed.

"James, what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to tell you something but you won't listen to me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that! I'm kind of busy right now, but maybe we can…"

I was starting to talk when James pulled me into a very hard kiss. It lasted for what seemed like minutes. I was getting disgusted.

"Ew, ew, ew!" I thought.

When James finally stopped kissing me, he tried to kiss me again!

"Hold up, there, dude!" I said.

"What?"

"What do you mean? Why are you trying to kiss me over and over again?"

"Because I like you."

"Huh?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I like you."

"Uh…"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested in you right now."

I laughed nervously again.

"Okay…"

"Okay, so, bye!"

I rushed out of the apartment and trust me, I never wanted to go back. I'm thinking I can avoid James until I have enough money to move out. I'll only send Carlos, Logan, and Kendall my address and tell them that James isn't invited! Over my shoulder I saw James running after me and he is very fast! I started running fast, too. Just then, James ran into a cleaning lady's supplies. I laughed and kept on running. It was about midnight when I returned to my apartment. James usually goes to sleep at eleven, so I thought I could make it to my room before James could get me. I opened the door quietly and tiptoed to the kitchen. I put my purse down and turned around. There I saw James standing there smiling. I almost screamed, but I didn't. That's how tough I am.

"Get away from me!" I said.

"Why?"

"Because, you're freaking me out!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, so go back to bed."

I could see James moving towards me in the dark. I knew what he was about to do. James then kissed me for five minutes. I sighed after James was finished.

"See you tomorrow," James said casually.

I just smiled and went after him.


End file.
